


Cease Fire

by jenndubya



Category: Angel: the Series, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), GoGo Sentai Boukenger, Haven (TV), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Fanvids, Female Characters, Friendship, Gen, Good and Evil, Heroes & Heroines, Inner Demons, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "I'm tired of fighting for peace..."A look at eight leading ladies/heroines with bad girl arcs.





	Cease Fire




End file.
